This invention relates to a control system and a method of controlling fuel flow to a gas-turbine engine. The invention is especially, but not exclusively, applicable to gas-turbine engines in aircraft.
The speed of operation of a gas-turbine engine is commonly controlled by regulating the flow of fuel supplied to the engine. In order to prevent excess or too little fuel being supplied to the engine, which might cause malfunctioning of the engine, previous forms of control system have been arranged to regulate fuel flow in response to additional signals received from a fuel-flow sensor or from an actuator regulating fuel flow.